Lugia
| name='Lugia'| jname=ルギア Rugia| image= | ndex=249| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun=LOO-gee-uh| hp=106| atk=90| def=130| satk=90| sdef=154| spd=110| total=680| species=Diving Pokémon| type= / | height=17'01| weight=476.2 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='White'| gender=Genderless| }} Lugia (ルギア Rugia) is a / Pokémon and a Legendary Pokémon. It is the Version Mascot for Pokémon Silver and also Pokémon SoulSilver. Appearance Lugia is an immense, Bird/Dragon-like, mythical Pokémon. It has a blue underside, and has ten fins running along its back, which stand upward while flying in the air, and is flat on its back in the water and on land. The fins on its back are probably used for steering in the air, and are flattened in the water, which might act as a propeller. It has two three-toed feet, and two wings which split off near the end resembling a large hand. Its eyes are masked with two dark blue fins. Special Abilities Lugia has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to double its PP usage in battle. Known as the Guardian of the Seas, Lugia is extremely intelligent, and is very gentle with the life around it. Due to the fact that it can blow houses away with the single flap of its wings, it isolates itself deep within the great current, to prevent it from harming civilization. Lugia also is intelligent enough to even speak telepathically, like Mewtwo. It can gracefully fly through the skies and can sometimes resemble a bird. It is the rival to Ho-oh, the creator of Entei, Suicune and Raikou. Its hand like wings can soar through the skies. Anime A baby Lugia named Silver was featured in the episodes''' The Mystery is History, A Parent Trapped,' and A Promise is a Promise'' in the Pokémon Anime series. This Lugia was the target of Team Rocket in order to lure out its parent. The Power of One Lugia was a featured Pokémon in ''Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One''. The story revolves around Lawrence III, a collector of Pokémon who intends to draw Lugia out by upsetting the forces of Fire, Ice and Lightning. By doing so, he unleashes the three Legendary Birds into a catastrophic battle amongst each other, drastically altering the world's weather conditions. The Lugia arises to attempt to calm the dueling Legends, with the help of Ash Ketchum and Melody. Also, Lugia seems to be extremely strong because it destroyed Lawrence III airship and can fend off Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno at the same time. Lugia's signature move in this movie is Aeroblast. Games Lugia is a Generation II Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Gold and Silver games. Lugia is also a Legendary Pokémon and the version mascot for Pokémon Silver and Pokémon SoulSilver. It also was the mascot of Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. How To Obtain: Second generation There is only one in each of the second generation games. Gold: After receiving the Silver Wing in Pewter City, go to the Whirl Islands in-between Olivine City and Cianwood City to battle it. Silver: After receiving the Silver Wing from the Radio Director in Goldenrod City, go to the Whirl Islands in-between Olivine City and Cianwood City to battle it. SoulSilver: ''After receiving the Silver Wing from the Radio Director, and the Tidal Bell from beating the 5 Kimono Girls, go to the Whirl Islands in-between Olivine City and Cianwood City to battle it. ''HeartGold: ''After receiving the Silver Wing from the old man in Pewter City, go to the Whirl Islands in-between Olivine City and Cianwood City to battle it. Pokédex Data | name=Lugia| gold=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong.| silver=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.| crystal=It has an incredible ability to calm raging storms. It is said that Lugia appears when storms start.| ruby=Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.| sapphire=Lugia's wings pack devastating power - a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.| emerald=Lugia is so powerful even a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart houses. As a result, it chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.| firered=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.| leafgreen=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong.| diamond=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| pearl=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| platinum=It slumbers at the bottom of a deep trench. If it flaps its wings, it is said to cause a 40-day storm.| heartgold=It is said that it quietly spends its time deep at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong.| soulsilver=It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm.| }} Locations | goldsilver=Whirl Islands| gsrarity=One| crystal=Whirl Islands| crarity=One| rubysapphire=Navel Rock| rsrarity=None| emerald=Navel Rock| erarity=One| fireredleafGreen]]=Navel Rock| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Whirl Islands and Pal Park| hgssrarity=One| }} Sprites |gldspr = Lugia©Sprite.gif |gldsprs = LugiaShinyCrystalSprite.gif |slvspr = Lugia(S)Sprite.png |slvsprs = Lugia(S)SpriteShiny.png |cryspr = Lugia©Sprite.gif |crysprs = LugiaShinyCrystalSprite.gif |rbysapspr = Lugia(E)Sprite.gif |rbysapsprs = ShinyLugia(E)Sprite.gif.gif |emeraldspr = Lugia(E)Sprite.gif |emeraldsprs =ShinyLugia(E)Sprite.gif.gif |frlgspr = Lugia(E)Sprite.gif |frlgsprs = ShinyLugia(E)Sprite.gif.gif |dpspr = DiamondPearlPlatinumLugia.png |dpsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |ptspr = DiamondPearlPlatinumLugia.png |ptsprs = ShinyLugia(DPPt).png |hgssspr = Lugia HGSS.png |hgsssprs = Shiny Lugia HGSS.png |IIback = Lugia(Back)SpriteGSC.png |IIbacks = LugiaShiny.png |IIIback = Lugia(Back)Sprite.png |IIIbacks = LugiaRed.png |IVback = GenIVLugiaBack.png |IVbacks = GenIVShinyLugia.png |bwspr = Lugia Sprite(BW).gif }} Learnset Level-Up *'Bold''' indicates that this Pokémon gains STAB from this attack. Gale of Darkness In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness a Lugia was captured by Cipher and was turned into a Shadow Pokémon. This Lugia became known as XD 001, the first of a project to create many Shadow lugia. Unlike other Shadow Pokémon, Shadow lugia has different colors from most Lugia. This is one of two ways to get Lugia without a cheating device or event; the other is to play through Pokémon SoulSilver. Trivia *Lugia's wings look like hands. *Although Lugia is a genderless Pokemon, it sounds masculine in the movie. *In the show Jonny Test, on one of the episodes, there is a monster called Screechereen that looks similar to Lugia. *Lugia can learn water type moves despite being a Flying/Psychic. *Lugia has his/or her own Movie/Theme/Games/and a Spotlight in the Anime. Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Flying Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Anime